The Adventures of the Pulchritudinous Girls
by Suesonthego
Summary: Four girls arrive on the train to Hogwarts to have the time of their lives. With the help of their classmates these girls will have the adventures of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to our first story, we put hard work and our ideas into this, please review and rate ;3 The first four chapters are pretty much the same story but different points of views, don't worry it stops after the 4th one and all the chapters get their own story. _**

**_--Much Love, _**

**_The Girls._**

* * *

**_Year One: The Chest of Secrets_**

She woke up on that summer morning feeling totally normal. She lived in London with her parents and was going to hang out with her boyfriend, Amrit. How was she supposed to know this day was going to totally change her life?

She woke up and put on her favourite pair of jeans and a green cropped t-shirt. It was her cutest outfit! She went downstairs and got herself a bowl of corn pops. Suddenly her dad walked in with the mail and said "Eleanora, there's a letter for you". She hated it when her dad called her Eleanora. Her full name was Eleanora-Ruby Hyacinth Crawford, but she just liked to be called Ellie. she bore this little injustice with grace and fortitude.

Who would be sending her a letter?? she thought. She opened it and it was from a man named Dumbledore.

Dear Eleanora-ruby

I have some good news for you! You are a witch! I will be over later today to tell your parents all about it!

-Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School

She concentrated. I was a witch? It explained so much! When I was a baby I once filled my whole house with butterflies. Maybe that had happened by magic! She thought all these things in the blink of an eye. she showed her mom and she was shocked too. But her dad didn't believe it.

"Eleanora, this is probably BS. You're not a witch. This guy Dumbledore is probably a quack."

Just then a man burst through their dining-room window on a broomstick! "I am Dumbledore he said!

After he told her parents all about her being a witch and they were muggles they went to Diagon Alley. She bought all of her robes and books and stuff there. She was so amazed to see all of these people who were just like her and It almost made her cry a little but she kept it inside because she NEVER cried in front of people she was too strong for that.

When she got home she laid on her bed for a long time thinking about what an amazing day it had been. She couldn't wait to go to school! Just then her dad walked in. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you were a witch" he said. "its okay Dad, we're all so surprised!" she said. "I got you a present to celebrate you being a witch" he said she couldn't believe it thank you so much dad she said.

She opened the box and it was the most beautiful locket she have ever seen! It was solid gold and covered in rubies diamonds, sapphires, garnets, opals topazes, aquamarines amethysts and emeralds. It had her name written on it in pearls. She gasped! "WOW DAD TIHS IS AMAZING!!!" She screeched. They hugged and she new everything was going to be okay between them. She put a picture of herself and a picture of Amrit in the locket then went to sleep.

-----------------

The next few weeks flew by as Ellie got ready to go to Hogwarts. Suddenly it was the night before she had to go. She put all of my stuff into her new trunk and had to sit on top of it to get it to close. she couldn't decide what to bring so she just brought pretty much everything. She looked around her room thoughtfully and almost everything was gone from her Avril Lavigne posters "I know right? she thought all my friends hate her but i think shes hardcore" to her fish tank. It was all in her trunk ready to go all that was left was Temperance her beautiful Siamese cat.

She picked her up and told her all about Hogwarts. She knew she could understand because she was a smart cat, like her owner. She just held her and was suddenly so sad to be leaving Amrit behind that she started to cry. She started to sing a song for him that she just made up right there on the spot without even thinking of any words before she started singing: it just came straight from her heart:

Amrit you are so hot  
My memories of you will never be forgot  
Why do we have to be separated?  
Why can't we go to Hogwarts together?  
Our love is so true  
Its just me and you,  
My heart misses you!!

Suddenly her mom was coming up the stairs and she stopped crying right away because she didn't want her to know she was crying. She hugged her delicate daughter and said "I love you Ellie everything is going to be okay" she hugged her back and they just stayed that way for a long time because there were so many things they needed to tell each other bu t they didn't have to say the worse because they just understood each other.

The next day Ellie ran through platform 9 and 34 because she was almost late! Suddenly she felt very scared because she could tell that all of these witches and wizards were already friends with each other and they wouldn't have time for her. She was suddenly so scared she wasn't going to fit it. She just got on the train and started looking for a compartment. This girl said "come sit with me you must be new" but when they got to the compartment she just slammed the door in Ellie's trusting face and she could hear her giggling behind it. she was so overcome with despair that she almost fainted. Temperance rubbed against her leg to tell her it was alright

Suddenly she heard a beautiful voice calling out to her it was saying "come sit with us!!!"

I belonged to beautiful girl with raven black hair and pale skin that was set off by the super bright happy colours she was wearing she looked like she had a lot of self-confidence.

She jumped into her compartment and she said "I saw what that bitch did don't worry well make sure everyone knows what she did" then she hugged her and Ellie felt so happy to be excepted. She gestured to the other two girls in the compartment and said "this is Lucy and Veronica and I'm Neon well my name is really Aoife but DONT CALL ME THAT!!!" The other two girls were just as beautiful as Neon. One had flowing golden blonde hair that hung to midway down her back and captivating eyes that were just between blue and green. She looked effortlessly beautiful and ellie could tell that she was super nice! She moved with grace like a dancer. the other girl Veronica was totally stunning!!! she had shining red hair the colour of an autumn sunrise and she had piercing green eyes that seemed to say "look out world!" she got up and hugged Ellie to.

She couldn't believe that she already had three friends!!! she wondered how many friends that bitch had but tried not to think about her because the memory caused her too much pain. Ellie talked to Neon, Lucy and Veronica for the rest of the train ride and by the end they knew they would definitely be best friends for life! when it stopped and this guy Hagrid made them get into boats they picked on together!! They wen t across the lake to hogwarts with so much anticipating! they hoped they would be in the same house!


	2. Chapter 2 Neon

"I still think that this is a bad idea Aoife!" screamed Cavan from the roof.

"Don't call me that!" Scream Aoife back. She preferred the name Neon since her friend she loved called her that, he was muggle but she still loved him either way. She didn't really care whether or not her brother got hurt from this idea, he wasn't really her brother either, step brother. Ever since her mother decided to remarry some guy with the name Roy (seriously gross name!). Somehow she was able to convince Cavan jumping into the river from a bridge was a good idea; for some guy who was two years older then her he sure was stupid. Her raven black hair fluttered in the wind with her pale skin shivering. She then heard a splash! "HOLY CRAP HE DID IT!" she said to herself. She looked over the bridge with him in 100% condition. He climbed out of the river and ran back to the bridge. "Oh my god, I can not belive I did that!" he said. "Either can I" she replied in dismay. She shoved the towel in his arms and they walked back to their home. Neon was eleven but totally look sixteen, she was told she was pretty hot for her age and she knew it. She had raven black hair that was glossy like diamond and skin as pale as ice and cold to match. When her and Cavan arrived home their mother ran up to Neon screaming "FINALLY FINALLY!" and shoved a letter into her hand. Neon a little dumbfounded decided to open it. She read it carefully,

Dear Aofie

You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.....

-Alubs Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School

"Oh finally, it's been a long eleven years to get this letter." She said in a nonchalant voice.

"Yes well, it isn't all gumdrops and rainbows, there are some mean teachers there." Said Cavan drying off his auburn hair.

"Don't worry, Scotland isn't very far from here, so we can send letters quickly to you." said her mother washing some dishes.

Neon was a little scared to leave Ireland, since she was born and raised and has never stepped off the island.

She needed sometime to think how she would tell her friend Cormac, they've been friends since they were two but she has never told him that she's a witch, that her whole family is made up of witches and wizards. She knew this was going to be hard. She walked down the narrow path of her house onto the dirt road, it usually took her an hour to walk to his house since she pretty much lived in nomansland.

She kicked the rocks that would land in front of her she did this for about five minutes when it started to rain. She ran under a tree where someone was already there, they looked a little sketchy but she ignored it. "She's a witch she can totally protect herself" She thought. It turned out it was man who looked a little drunk and decided to talk "Hey gurl, how oold aarrrre yoooouuuu." He slured. Neon a little scared spat out "eleven!" and they guy grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Well aren't we going to have fun!" When suddenly she heard a fimliar voice say "Petrificus Totalus" and the man fell off her, frozen. She looked up and it was Cormac. "CORMAC YOU'RE A WIZARD?!" She screamed while hugging him. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you sooner but telling muggles is sorta forbidden." He said in a shaky voice. "ME?! A MUGGLE?! PFFT! YOU TWAT I'M A WITCH!" she said still hanging onto him. "Holy crap. Are you going to hogwarts this year?" he asked finally breaking her tight grip on him. "Yeah are you?" she said. "I've been going there for three years, where have you been? Ever wonder where I went for a whole year?" He said. "But you were here!" she said in a questionable voice. "Oh no, that was my body double, made it about a year ago, so handy, but I thought you would notice." he said with his hand rubbing his hair. "So that's why it mumbled so much!" she thought. "Well I have to pack for Hogwarts see you on the train." he said walking away blowing kisses towards her. "SEE YOU LATER!" she yelled. She felt happy knowing her best friend (and crush) was going to be at school with her.

"ALSO TRY GETTING INTO GRYFINDOR, THAT'S MY HOUSE!" he screamed at the end of the row. "I'LL TRY!" She replied.

~A few weeks later~

"I'm ready ma!" screamed neon from the bottom of the stairs holding her new ferret for hogwarts, she named her Fenia after her old dog.

"Oh this may take awhile." she whispered to Fenia.

"Coming hun!" her mother yelled.

"Bye Da! I love you!" Said Cavan to his dad.

"Love you to boy, don't be getting in any trouble our I will hang you by your thumbs to the tree out there." he replied shaking his sons hand.

"Yeah, bye Roy."She said walking out the door.

"You going out like that dear?" He said in a questionable voice.

Neon didn't get her name from anywhere, she usually worse bright clothing, but today she decided to wear makeup for the first time. It was bright eyeshadow with bright red lipstick that nicely contrasted her skin.

"Uh yeah! And who are you to say, your not even my dad." she said.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!" said her mom finally coming from her bedroom.

"yeah well, whatever. LET'S GO!" Said neon in a hurry.

When they finally arrived at the train station, neon quickly made her way on the train.

"Bye Ma! LOVE YOU!" She yelled while the train was starting to move.

She made her way down the hall and saw Cormac. She opened the door but was shocked to see him kising another girl.

"Oh hey Cormac." she said quietly.

"Oh HEY! Uh, yeah, um, this cabin is full, sorry." He said quickly then back to making out with the girl.

"Why did I even like him, he was older, but I'm so much hotter then that slut hoe bag." she thought.

She found an empty cabin and made her way in. It wasn't long till other girls arrived, the first one was a girl named Lucy, and she sorta reminded Neon of her old dog she use to have, it was a golden retriever. And wow, this girl may be a little competition. She looked effortlessly beautiful, and wow, her eyelashes were bold and without mascara! Her eyes were as blue as the ocean yet as green as the grass.

"Hello, may I sit here?" she asked in a whimsical voice.

"Of course!" Neon said pointing to the seat across from her.

"I'm Lucy! Lucy Pattingale!" She said with her hand out.

"Oh, I'm Aofie, but call me Neon, please." She said shaking Lucy's hand.

After a few minutes of conversation another girl arrived.

She was quite tall (not to tall but like a nice model tall) with green eyes with a tiny bit of blue. She was ginger, like her dad (real dad not fake dad).

"Hello!" Neon said.

"Hi. Um, is this seat free?" she said.

"Oh yeah, we have plenty of room!" replied Lucy.

"I'm Lucy and this is Aofie but call her Neon, k?" she said with her eyes widened.

"I'm Veronica, Veronica Ambrose." She waved at me. I smiled.

We all chatted and I bought a good half of the candy lady's cart.

"Are you rich?" asked Veronica while struggling to open her chocolate frog.

"Well, my family is well off."

"Ah, Pureblood?" Asked Lucy.

"haha, yes." replied Neon.

Neon decided to go to the bathroom, when she was walking back to the cabin she saw a girl looking a little lonely.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with us!" I said waving her towards me.

I sat down in the cabin and the new girl walked in.

"I saw what that bitch did, don't worry she will pay eventually." Neon said in a bitchy tone.

"She also stole my best friend." she thought.

I decided to give her a little hug since my mother said it's a good way to comfort people. I saw the girl light up.

"This is Lucy and Veronica and I'm Aofie, but, whatever you do, do not call me that, I prefer Neon."

"Want some food? Gonna be a long trip." Said Neon pointing to her pile of goodies.

"Thank you!" said the girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Lucy

"Oh, I'm Eleanora!" She said.

"That's a nice name!" Said Veronica.

Neon nodded.

"i have to go to the bathroom again, I'll be back soon." Said Neon opening the door.

While walking back she saw Cormac, she stopped her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, she forced it, It meant nothing." He said in a calm voice.

"Yeah right! I'm not stupid! You're such a man whore!" She pushed him to the floor and walked back to her cabin. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts she saw Cavan. He walked up to her.

"Hey, make any new friends yet?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" I replied not knowing all of them were beside me eyeing my step bro.

"Wellm I hope you make it into my house, GO HUFFLEPUFF!" He said walking away.

"Damn, that's your brother?!" Said Lucy.

"STEP brother" snapped Neon.

"He's HOT!" said Lucy.

Veronica and Eleanora nodded.

Neon just gave them a questionable look.

She knew this year would be interesting if she was friends with these girls. They all went across a lake on their first year to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy

It was a warm Sunday afternoon in the English countryside. An eleven year old girl by the name of Lucy Pattingale was sitting on her window sill reading a book of advanced potions. Although she was young she was often mistaken for being much older because of her unique beauty and maturity. She had long flowing golden her that almost reached her butt, sparkly blue-green eyes, and porcelain skin. Some people teased her for being so thin, but Lucy tried her best to ignore it. Even if it did make her feel ugly .  
"I wonder where Posy is?" Lucy thought to herself.  
Posy was Lucy's pet owl and only friend. She had rescued her a few years ago, when she found the poor owl in her garden with a broken wing. With her knowledge from her book of advanced magical remedies, Lucy was able to nurse the owl back to health. From that day forward Lucy and her owl (which she later named Posy) became friends. They had a special connection, almost as though they each new how the other was feeling and what they were thinking.  
Posy must have known that Lucy was beginning to feel awfully worried for her because all of a sudden the tiny owl came flying through the window and perched herself on Lucy's shoulder.  
"there you are Posy! I was wondering where you had gone off to. Oh what's this?" Lucy hollered as she detached a letter from Posy's leg. The letter was addressed to Lucy herself and it had a seal that she would recognize anywhere plastered on the front of the envelope. It was the…….Hogwarts crest!!!  
Lucy tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter that read,  
"Dear Miss Pattingale,  
We are pleased to inform you that that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy.

From, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.

PS- I am quite looking forward to meeting you miss Pattingale. I know you will become something great like your mother and father."  
Lucy jumped for joy around her room and Posy congratulated her by fluttering her silver wings. She read the letter over several times, it seemed more and more exciting every time she read it. Despite her happiness, Dumbledore's last remark about her parents left her feeling very sad. Her parents had both been members of the order of the phoenix. When Lucy was just 3 years old her parents were killed by death eaters. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek.  
------------------------------------------------

The next day Lucy went to Diagon alley to get all her books and supplies for Hogwarts. She didn't have to buy to much though, because she owned most of the books already and had read them all many times. She bought new robes, some owl treats for Posy and a few other necessities like quills, ink, parchment. She also bought a brand new diary with a heart shaped key which would be great for recording her adventures at Hogwarts in. After she was certain that she had everything on her list she returned home and began packing her trunk. She got hardly any sleep that night because she was sooooo excited to go to Hogwarts. She wondered what house she would be in and wondered if she would make any friends.  
"I doubt I'll make any friends at all", Lucy said to Posy.  
Right after that she fell into an uneasy sleep with only four hours until she would have to get up again.  
Lucy awoke the next morning feeling much better than she had the night before. She said bye to her aunt Nyressa, who had been her legal guardian since her parents died. "Here, I've got something for you" Lucy's Aunt said.  
From out of nowhere she produced a brand new Nimbus 200. Lucy barely new how to fly a broomstick but she appreciated the kind gesture anyways. Besides Lucy's father was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, maybe she would be good at it. Many hugs and kisses later, Lucy found herself on platform nine and ¾. She got on to the Hogwarts express, and began looking for an empty compartment.  
After a long search Lucy couldn't find any empty compartments. She finally got up the courage to open the door to a compartment who's lone occupant was a beautiful girl with shiny raven black hair and pale skin. "excuse me but would you mind if I joined you, everywhere else is full?". the girl smiled and gestured to the empty seat across from her. She introduced herself as Aoife but insisted that she be called Neon. Lucy found Neon to be a perfectly suited nic-name for her because she wore bright clothes and red lipstick. Most people wouldn't have been able to achieve such a look but Neon pulled it off with such effortlessness. It wasn't long before another girl arrived. This girl was one of the most lovely girls Lucy had ever seen. She had luscious red curls and piercing green eyes, she was also tall and built like a model. Her name was Veronica Ambrose and it was her first year at Hogwarts to. The three of them talked for a while and eventually Neon invited another girl in who looked a little lost. She was equal in beauty to Veronica and Neon, she had chocolate brown hair that hung in loose sexy curls around her gorgeous face. Her name was Elenora or Ellie as she preferred, and she was also muggle born!  
Lucy felt an instant connection with all three girls. They were all so charming and unique in their own ways. They talked for the whole ride about random things. Ellie told everyone about her boyfriend named Amrit who sounded like a wonderful person, and about a singer named Avril Lavinge who Ellie described as being hardcore and apparently very popular in the muggle world. She also told everyone about some bitch who slammed a door in her face. Lucy made a mental note to jelly-legs jinx the girl who did that to her. Aoife told us about her crush Cormac, and we all giggled about all the hot boys we had seen so far. Veronica was pretty quiet but she had some good stories to tell. I found myself hoping we would all be in the same house as we were crossing the lake to Hogwarts castle. It was giant and magnificent, nd I couldn't wait to spend the rest of the year there with my three new best friends. 


	4. Chapter 4 Veronica

The light of the morning shone through the blinds in Veronica's room. She opened her eyes, but it was too bright to bear. She groaned, and pulled the covers over her head. She looked at the alarm clock. It read: 7:06.  
"Bugger," she moaned, while getting out of bed and putting her cute bunny slippers on. "Nobody should be up at this hour, especially on a Saturday."  
Veronica went into the cramped bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had to admit, she was pretty, even with bed head. She fixed her red hair, until it wasn't in disarray. She trudged through the narrow hallway, and when she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she noticed her mom coming through the kitchen door. Her mom worked the night shift to help keep ends meet. She was a single mom, struggling. In one hand were her keys and in the other, she held a smoke.  
Veronica gasped. "Mama, you said you would quit!"  
Her mother turned around, startled. "Oh! You scared me."  
She walked right up to her and took the cigarette away. "You scared me too." She put it in her pocket, but would dispose of it later.  
"I'm going to bed. Oh, and could you get the mail? I have forgotten to get it in the last couple days."  
"Sure," Veronica sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was the parent, and not her mother.  
After making gourmet cereal, a recipe she had learned in cooking class last year, she put on a pea coat and headed outside. She lived in a tiny apartment above a pub. It was a bad part of town, and late at night, there would be drunken fights on the streets. The walls were always filled with graffiti, but Veronica thought it was pretty. She had grown up there, it was her home, and it taught her to be tough.  
Living over a pub did have its up sides, though, the man, Pete, who owned Pete's Pub, would sneak Veronica beer sometimes. It was awesome. She would share it with her friends, even though she did not have to, but it was because she was so kind. That is what the girls liked about her. The boys, on the other hand, LOVED her. She was no doubt the prettiest girls in her class. Even though she was angelic looking, she could throw a punch like nobody's business. Living on the streets taught her that. She put her hands in her pocket, and headed to get the mail, which was just down the street. Upon opening the mailbox, which was stuffed with envelopes, she looked through them.  
"Bills, bills, bills, bills." she chanted. Suddenly, she came across an envelope that wasn't a bill. It was fancy, and was addressed to her!  
She opened it, and it read:

Dear Veronica Ambrose,

You have been accepted to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry!!

- Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

She screamed. Her mother had told her about her adventures in Hogwarts, and now it was her time to finally go. She was accepted, and everything was right in the world. She showed her mom the letter. Her mother looked upset.  
"I don't want you going."  
"Why not? You loved this place." Veronica argued.  
"I used to love it. But I do not think this is a good idea."  
"Please let me go." She made the cutest puppy dog eyes.  
Her mother's face softened. "Alright." Nobody could resist Veronica's powerful puppy dog eyes.  
Within days, she was packed, along with a framed picture of her as a baby and being held by her father, before he died. It was the only picture she had of her father, and it was only of his hands, but it was her most prized possession, next to her Spice Girls CD collection of course!  
In no time, she was already on the train. Next stop, HOGWARTS! She found a place to sit, by two equally hot girls. One had raven black hair, and she called herself Neon and the other had flowing, golden spun hair and her name was Lucy. They seemed to have so much in common! Later, a pretty girl named Ellie joined them. She had gorgeous brunette ringlets. Victoria knew from the start that they were going to be BFFs!


	5. Chapter 5 Eleanora

The four girls rushed from their boat into the great hall. They were all wet and rather cold but they didn't mind because this was the opportunity of a lifetime! Ellie looked around and felt very small inside of the huge castle. How could she ever fit in here? Then she looked at her friends and she was okay.

A witch in green robes named professor Mcgonagall was making the first years line up in alphabetical order, then they went into the dining Hall to be sorted. All of the girls thought of all of the things they might have to do to be sorted. what if they couldn't do them and they were sent home? They exchanged an agonizing glance!

Soon the sorting started, and Veronica had to go first. Because of her last name, Ambrose, she was first in alphabetical lists of their entire year. She was so scared her legs almost gave out. She looked back at her friends and they gave her thumbs ups and beautiful smiles! she tried to be brave. she put the hat on her head. A voice in her ear said "HELLO VERONICA!" "How do you know my name?" she asked, but with her mind, because the hat could understand thoughts.

"I know everything, I'm looking in your brain! Now, lets see what house to put you in! Your kind and loyal so you can't be in Slytherin! You're brave, maybe you should be a gryffindor. your also very smart, you could be a ravenclaw. But most of all, you have a golden heart of kindness and love. You are so loved by all, and would be even if you didn't possess such unnatural beauty." At this Veronica blushed a little. Just because it was true didn't mean the hat had to SAY it! "I think Hufflepuff should be your house." The hat shouted it to the crowd and everyone cheered. Veronica skipped gracefully down to the Hufflepuff table and waited for her friends.

After a while it was Ellie's turn. She put the hat on her head and was plunged into total darkness as the hat obscured her brown locks of hair. 'Hello there, I am the Sorting Hat" "How do you do" Ellie asked. "I'm wonderful, but very old. Now onto your sorting! My, my, so many good features. Like your friend Veronica (yes I know who your friends are haha) you are very beautiful, kind, and just. Yet, you possess a special spark of brilliance, like your mind figures stuff out a mile a minute. Nothing is a challenge to your advanced wit. You shall be (and now the hat was talking out loud) RAVENCLAW!!!"

Ellie was happy to hear this, but heartbroken that she and veronica were separated! They exchanged a look, then Ellie went to her table, hoping Neon and Lucy would be Ravenclaws, too.

As she was thinking this, Neon was called. She scowled at the sound of her given name, Aoife. She too put the hat on her head and listened. "Hello! What house should you be in hmm........" the hat said. You are different from your friends. Though not lacking in beauty, you are ambitious. You could go far, even if it meant betraying your friends." "NO!" Neon screamed in her head. "Ah, then maybe Hufflepuff for you..... ah, but it would be a shame to waste such a personality......" Neon wanted to cry. "Not to worry, you have many other characteristics, like smarts and dancing abilities. But you are a... SLYTHERIN!!!"

The whole hall cheered and Neon went to her seat. The four girls all looked at each other. They were in different houses, and now Lucy was up. Did this mean the end of their friendship? They each felt a dagger of emotion at this thought. Then Lucy was trying on the hat. "You are a special one " it said to her. "I am?" she said. She was too humble to have had this thought before. "Yes, wise beyond your years, soon to be very advanced in school, i think! You care about others, and you're funny and brave. Most of all, you are beautiful. Are you sure you're only eleven??!!" Lucy rolled her eyes. People said this all the time. "Your greatest feature is your bravery. You would stand up to anyone, even Voldemort!" You are a GRYFFINDOR!!!!!

The whole hall cheered. Soon the sorting was over and it was time to eat.


	6. Chapter 6 Neon

_**Writers block kicked in in this chapter, sorry that it's so short ;(**_

* * *

"I can't believe I almost got into Hufflepuff." thought Neon shaking her head. She looked around the hall meeting eyes with her only friends.

"Why do we all have to be in different houses, we were suppose to be friends for life." she thought with a tear going down her porcelain cheek. She quietly ate her food until the boy beside her decided to talk to her. "So you pureblood?" He stared at her, he looked only a year older then her.

"uh yeah." She replied stuffing some turkey in her mouth.

"good, because we don't take kindly to mudbloods or half breeds." He said still staring at her.

"I wouldn't make friends with those kind of people, they aren't like us, they are dirty and obviuoisly not as beautiful as us." He rustled his blonde hair through his fingers.

Rather then starting a fight she just nodded.

After dinner they took the first years to their common rooms. It was extremely green and felt like a dark and wet atmosphere but at the same time it was like the fiercest room she has ever been in.

The next morning while on her way to her Advanced potions class because she was so smart. She bumped into a house elf.

"Hello miss, I'm sorry, just carrying all these books."

"oh uh, well why don't I help you?"

"oh no, no miss, i can do this, you should hurry to class." said the house elf.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" asked Neon.

"Oh my name is Dobby miss!" he said while running down the hall.

Neon just shook her head and walked to class.

Besides Lucy she was the only year one in her advanced potions class. She was the most beautiful and the smartest in her humble opinion. Unfortunately for her, her step brother was in this class, not only that, he would not stop hitting on her friend Lucy.

"I think your pretty hot." he said to Lucy.

Lucy just blushed and the bell rang and he asked her out. She just looked down, Neon was walking to fast to hear anything and she didn't want to.

Before she could leave for her next class her teacher Professor Snape asked her to come to the desk.

"Miss O'Neil, are you aware that you are by far the most prettiest girl in the class." he asked while rustling his black hair.

"Of course." she said while looking at her nails.

"Would you like to have supper with me tonight?" he asked.

Neon thought. She thought hard.

"Sure." she said.

She walked down the hall hoping nothing would go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy

Lucy took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She was welcomed by cheers and smiles and many hugs (especially from the older boys).  
Although Lucy was very happy to be placed in Gryffindor just like her mother and father were. Her heart ached with longing to be with her four friends who were all in different houses. Throughout the rest of the feast, Lucy ate mostly in silence. She only talked to some older boys and a few girls in her year. The rest of the time she spent looking at her friends. They exchanged sad smiles and all wondered how they would still be friends when they were separated.  
After the feast Lucy and the rest of the Gryffindors went to the Gryffindor common room . The common room was magnificent.

It had red curtains and tapestries which covered the walls, comfy couches and armchairs, and a few desks. Their were also two spiral staircases which Lucy assumed led to the was still some time before bed, so Lucy claimed one of the armchairs by the fire and began writing in her new journal that she bought in Diagon Alley. She had barely started writing when she heard her name from the corner of the room. Lucy glanced up and was surprised to see someone whom she heard a lot about ever since she was young; Harry Potter.

Lucy knew that Harry potter attended Hogwarts but she never thought she'd be lucky enough to be in the same house as him! She casually looked over to see Harry sitting at a table with a boy who had flaming red hair and a girl with curly brown hair, they appeared to be deep in conversation.  
" Her name is Lucy Pattingale, and yes of course she's a first year. Weren't you paying any attention at all during the sorting ceremony!?" said the girl with the brown hair.  
"are you sure? She looks much older and prettier than most first years" the boy with the red hair said while quickly glancing in Lucy's direction.  
"come on Harry agree with me, don't you think she's way to good looking to be eleven?"  
"Yeah, she is quite pretty, but I'm positive she's a first year. I watched her get sorted. I'm surpised you didn't Ron, the whole school was looking at her. Actually now that you mention it there are a few attractive first years this year. Did any of you see that tall girl with the red hair who was sorted in to Hufflepuff, or that girl with the long black hair with the beautiful in Slytherin? She was by far the finest Slytherin I've ever seen" Harry remarked.  
"hmm, I thought that girl with the curly brown hair who was put in Ravenclaw was pretty fit" the boy with the red hair said with a dreamy look on his face.  
" You saw her too! She is so-" Harry's sentence was cut short by a glare from the brown haired girl.  
"honestly listen to yourselves" the girl said disapprovingly.  
Lucy immediately turned back to her diary. She felt her cheeks glowing with embarrassment for some reason . She tried to focus on writing but her mind was buzzing with questions.  
why, of all people would Harry Potter be talking about me? Why would they think I'm pretty ? I'm much to plain and boring. I wonder if they were talking about Ellie, Veronica and Neon? Hmm probably. After all they are stunningly gorgeous. Oh wow it's getting late, I should make my way to the dormitories now.  
Lucy got up and sauntered gracefully up the stairs to her dormitory room where her bags and Posy were waiting for her.

There were four other girls in the room, and Lucy realized that she was the last one to arrive. The girls introduced themselves: Amy, Charlotte, Grace and Ariana. Lucy went to get Posy out of her cage when she was approached by Ariana.  
"Hi" she said. The word sounded forced.  
"uh hello" Lucy replied.  
"I have an owl to. Her name is Sprite she can do lots of tricks. Can your owl do tricks?" Ariana eyes were wide and wild looking. Lucy was instantly reminded of a snake trying to hypnotize it's prey.

"um yes Posy can do some tricks" Lucy said, being modest. She had actually taught Posy fifty different tricks herself.  
"oh wow, your hair is so long and pretty!" Ariana exclaimed, completely changing the subject. The look of jealousy was evident in her eyes.  
"Thank you, you have lovely hair yourself" Lucy said looking at Ariana's long black hair that was dull and not nearly as pretty as Neon's. Lucy already didn't like Ariana much, she found her very unsettling. But since she had just met her she decided that it wasn't fair to judge.  
Lucy said good night to Amy, Charlotte, Grace and Ariana, climbed into her four poster bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was a great day for Lucy. In all of her classes that day she had one of her friends in each class. She was delighted to find that Veronica was in her transfiguration and herbology class and Ellie and Neon were in Charms, and defense against the dark arts. She was also especially happy to find Neon in her advanced potions class. Professor Snape intimidated her a little so she was glad to have a friend with her. Neon's extremely hot step brother, Cavan, was also in the class. He was so handsome, and Lucy could tell that he thought she was pretty. This made her cheeks glow pink for the whole class.  
When the bell rang to signal the end of the class, Lucy collected her things and made her way to the door. She noticed that Snape had asked Neon to stay behind and she hoped everything was ok. She was almost out of the classroom when she was stopped by Cavan.  
"Hey Lucy, I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out sometime?" Cavan asked in a cool and collected manner.  
Lucy was surprised. She opened her mouth to reply when she was stopped by professor McGonagall.  
"Ah, miss Pattingale. I'm so glad to have found you. Would you please come with me for a moment".  
"yes certainly professor" Lucy replied while looking back at Cavan who smiled as if to say "it's alright I'll wait for you answer later". As she was heading down the corridor with professor Mcgonagall she caught a glimpse of Neon who was still talking to Snape. She began to feel a little worried for her friend, but her nerves were dispelled when professor McGonagall handed her an envelope and explained how she had been asked to deliver it by professor Dumbledore.

Lucy carefully opened the envelope as she walked towards the great hall to meet up with her friends. She paused to read the letter which was written in neat curly hand-writing.  
Dear miss Pattingale,  
I do hope you are having the most splendid time at Hogwarts thus far. If it is not too much trouble I would like to invite you to meet me in my office after supper tonight. Directions to my office can be found on the back of this letter.  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

Lucy stuffed the letter in her robes and hurried to the great hall to find Neon, Veronica, and Ellie.


	8. Chapter 8 Veronica

Veronica sat at her table after she was sorted. She had heard stories of Hogwarts since she was a little girl, but had never even heard of Hufflepuff. It was like it was a forgotten house. And to make everything worse, she had no friends in Hufflepuff. She sighed in dismay, and looked at her three friends. None of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite all the loud, cheerful voices that could be heard throughout the room.  
She had to work with what she got. She looked around her table. Everyone looked so happy. That was when she spotted a handsome, older looking boy staring at her. She looked away in surprise. Though she has caught many, many boys staring at her, she is always surprised.  
"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory."  
She looked up again. "He-e-llo Cedric." Darnit! She thought.  
He seemed to not notice her stumbling of the word. "And your name?" He prompted.  
"Oh. Veronica. Veronica Ambrose." She smiled.  
"You know, I was hoping you would be sorted into Hufflepuff. It's about time we had a few model-types in our house."  
She stopped herself from blushing. But she did not know what to say.  
"I'm serious. Your long, thin legs are like Twiggy's."  
"Thank you." It wasn't the first time she heard that one.  
He looked at the other end of the table. Some people were beckoning him to go over.  
"Well," He stood up. "I've got to get going."  
"Bye!" She said.  
"Bye." He said in a soft, but affectionate voice.  
Veronica was overcome with joy. Already, she had her first crush at Hogwarts. She looked over at the other tables, to see if her friends had seen what had happened, but her friends were also being talked to by other guys.  
Veronica was daydreaming, which does not happen alot, when a girl sitting across from her caught her eye. She was small, with dull, blonde hair. Her arms were crossed, and her back was slumped over. Nobody seemed to be talking to her, and she was avoiding eye contact. She just stared at her plate.  
Veronica, being the charitable girl that she is, wanted to cheer that girl up.  
"Hi, I'm Veronica." She greeted warmly.  
The girl slowly looked up. "Hello." She said in a small voice.  
"Isn't this just the loveliest place to be?"  
"I guess." The girl shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious this girl was shy.  
Veronica wanted to somewhat relate to this girl, to make her more comfortable. "It is a bit intimidating though, especially with all these older students."  
The girl smiled. "But your not intimidating."  
She did not get it at first, but then she giggled. "I'm new, just like you."  
The look of embarrassment coloured the girl's face, then it was fascination. "You can't be eleven."  
"Oh, but I am." She answered. "The last time I looked eleven was when I was six."  
"Blimey!" The girl exclaimed.  
"I didn't catch your name before, what was it?"  
"My name is Dawn Moore."  
"Nice to meet you, Dawn Moore." She smiled.  
They shook hands. Veronica was content that she had done an act of kindness for the day.  
Dawn went to the loo, while it gave Veronica a chance to look at her friends. Their faces weren't very sad anymore, and this made Veronica glad. Although, Neon seemed a bit angry, while a blonde haired boy was talking to her.  
The next day, after seeing the extravagant Common Room, and being in a few classes with her friends, Veronica went outside to get some air. She was upset about how her wand, and everything else was secondhand. Her mother had thrown out all of her things after Veronica was born, but luckily, her mother's friend offered to give her the essentials needed. Turns out half of the stuff was broken. She had been embarrassed during one of her classes. She couldn't send her mom a letter asking for money, because there was none.  
She went back to her friends, who were gossiping and laughing.  
"I'm a bit tired. See you in the morning?" She said.  
"See you." Lucy gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew Veronica was feeling low.  
Ellie got up and gave her a hug.  
When Veronica got back to her room, there was a basket on her bed. When she came closer, she saw a wand, and all the other things she needed.  
There was a note that said, "For you Veronica, one I have barely known, but love."  
She picked up the paper and hugged it. She was beginning to like Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9 Eleanora

Ellie awoke in her dormitory high in the Ravenclaw tower early the morning after sorting. She couldn't imagine being late for her first classes!!!!! She was carefully combing her silky brown hair when another girl she hadn't talked to the night before woke up.

Hello, my name is Ellie" ellie said nicely.

"MOVE" the girl just said.

Ellie was shocked that someone in Ravenclaw could be so mean after she had heard so many good things about the house. Then she realized that this was the girl who had slammed the door of the train compartment in her face. She decided she wouldn't let this girl bring her down. She was too mature for that, and as she looked at this girl she realized that she was prettier than her too.

"Actually, I was here first so why don't you just go make some more ugly potion while I do my hair' ellie said coolly.

By this time all the other girls were up and they cheered for Ellie for her clever joke. the other girl's face turned red and she was about to curse ellie but Ellie escaped just in time. She couldn't wait to tell her friends what had happened.

Luckily, she got the chance in Charms the next day. Veronica wasn't there, but she managed to tlel her at lunch. The other girls couldn't believe that this girl had been so rude again, and the friends decided they would stick together and not let anything happen to each other.

Anyway, Charms was really boring and Ellie decided to go to the bathroom. As she was walking down the hall, she noticed something shiny behind a statue. She looked more closely and saw that it was a tiny hourglass on a necklace. She put it on and looked at herself in an enchanted mirror. It went wonderfully with her creamy skin. She went back to class and decided to show her friends when Veronica could be there.

After they had eaten lunch, the girls went out to the courtyard and eliie showed her friends what she had found. "WOW its so pretty" they said. But Veronica gasped when she saw it "do you know what this is ellie?????" she said. Ellie shrugged.

Veronica motioned for the others to lean in and then she whispered "its a TIME TURNER."

"whats a time turner" the other three girls all wondered.

"It's a magical object that allows you to travel through time." she explained wisely. "I read about it in a book called Magical Transportation Through the Dimensions of Time. Their very dangerous, and very rare. We'll have to be careful with this one."

"Whatever! This is awesome!" Neon said suddenly and she grabbed the time turner and twisted it madly. The four had been holding hands and suddenly the world seemed to be melting.

"You silly bint!" Ellie cried. "So much for being careful!"

But as soon as she was done saying this, things became clear again and the girls saw that the entire courtyard was covered in green shamrocks and the students walking about were all wearing green.

"Bloody hell! "Lucy cried.

"why, its saint Patrick's day!" Ellie realized!

The girls were suddenly so excited that they had traveled through time. Suddenly, some fifth year boys were walking towards them. The girls made sure their hair looked okay.

"Hey" one of the boys said. He was totally gorgeous and had a hot British accent. "We were gonna sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight for some Butterbeer. You girls wanna come with us?"

"JUST A SECOND!" the girls said and all huddled to discuses this.  
"What if we get caught?" Veronica wondered.  
"It will be okay. We're in the future, duh!" Neon said.  
Ellie and Lucy looked at each other and they knew it would be okay.

They turned around and told the boys it sounded like an awesome idea. The boys walked away and the girls couldn't believe they had just been asked out!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Neon

_**My god, so sorry, I was lazy and had this in my documents for a long time D: **_

* * *

"Are you drunk already?" asked Neon.

"Nooooooooooooo!" slurred Ellie.

"FUCK NO!" yelled Veronica.

"hehe." laughed Lucy.

"god, three beers and your already on the ground, you guys have to learn to hold your beer." Neon shaked her head.

"We're gonna go, we have a exam in two hours." said the boys.

"Oh okay." said Neon, she was now in charge of three drunk girls.

"Okay, I might have to take care of this the muggle way."

she dragged Lucy and Ellie by the arm while holding her wand in her mouth forcing Veronica to move as well.

They made it back into an alleyway and she turned her time turner to get back.

"This wasn't the best 's day, but I've been to worse."

Neon thought back to the one year she got green slime dumped on her by the mean kid on her street named Donovan.

"ug, what a dick!" thought Neon.

So they went back in time, back to their usual schedule.

She was able to get other girls to get the girls back to their dorms without getting caught.

Neon was so beautiful, even girls loved her!

Neon skipped to her dorm, but she was stopped by this short, pudgy guy.

"hey. Your hot, wanna have sex."

"UH EW!" screamd Neon.

A blonde guy ran up the hill towards him, Neon remembered his named

"Draco was it?" said Neon.

"uh yeah, um, sorry, this guy is a fucking idiot, ignore him." He then dragged the boy away by the ear.

"I'm going to tell your father Goyle!" screamed Draco at the boy.

Neon kept on walking, she knew she was hot, but not so hot guys just asked to sleep with her.

While Neon was walking she saw a poster for a contest

"_Battle of the Bands, most awesome, super hot band wins!" _

"hmmm..." hummed Neon.

"I'm a super hot awesome guitar player, and I remember Lucy telling me she can play bass, Veronica can play guitar and Ellie can sing! We can totally win this!" she talked to herself.

She went up to the sign up sheet

"Hmm, a band name, what should it be? I mean whats a good word for Beautiful that isn't the word Beautiful???" She tapped the pencil on the wall.

A guy from her advanced potions class walked by she quickly stopped him,

"Cedric right?" Asked Neon, she remembered what Veronica told her about the guy she thought was hot.

"Uh yeah, how can I help you?" He asked shaking his gorgeous brown hair in the wind.

"What's another name for Beautiful?" She asked blinking sudectivley at him.

"Pulchritudinous." He said looking like he got bitten by vampire.

"Thanks, you look a little pale you should get that checked out." said Neon.

"oh, thanks." he said and ran off.

Neon was about to sign the sheet when some normal looking girl snatched it for her.

"Hey, Irish, no one wants to hear you sing about fiddles, don't even try you'll never beat us." she sneared while 3 other girls came behind her.

"YOU!" Neon pointed at her.

"Do I know you? OH wait, I know who you are. Didn't you like Cormack or whatever his name was?" She laughed.

"Bitch." Neon said.

"Bring it on!" said the girl.

Neon was walking away, then punched the bitch in the face.

She walked over her and took the sheet back and signed it.

"Bitch please, I'm Irish, don't mess with me." she then kicked the girl in the stomach.

Neon ran to the Great Hall and saw her friends sitting down.

She told them about everything that happened and about the band.

"Neon. You. Are. Badass!" Said Lucy.

"I know." Said Neon flipping her hair.

The whole week they all practiced non stop.

Then it was the fnial day.

The bitch and her band went, they sounded like dying walruses mixed with some sort of otter.

Then it was Neon and her friends turn.

They were amazing everyone said, and they were super hot while doing so.

Then Won.

"FUCK YEAH BITCHES!" Screamed Neon at the bitches face.

"You won't hear the last of Annette Curtain!" She shook her fist and stamped away.

Neon, Lucy, Veronica and Ellie bursted out laughing.

"What the fuck is a name like Annette Curtain?!" said Veronica.

"I dunno, but a shitty name for a shitty gal." Said Neon.

This day shall not be forgotten by any of them, cause it was the best.


	11. Chapter 11 Lucy

Lucy looked out the window of the griffyndor common room and took in the beautiful scenery of the snowy winter night. It was already December and lucy couldn't believe that she had been at Hogwarts for almost four months. Since arriving at the school the girls had already traveled to the future via time turner, gotten drunk with some hot guys on St Patrick's day, and won an epic battle of the bands against the dreadful Annette Curtain. Although the girls had been very humble about their victory, Annette Curtain took every opportunity she could to humiliate and bully Lucy and her friends. It never worked though, because they were all much smarter than her and everyone was always on their side anyways. 

However Annette Curtain was the least of Lucy's worries at that moment. She was more preoccupied with a certain gorgeous boy who was also her best friends step brother. Cavan. Cavan who was a year older, had a shaggy yet sexy mop of auburn hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He had asked her out a few times but Lucy still had not been able to give him a straight answer, and she couldn't figure out why! Cavan was super nice, and he was really smart. Plus Neon even said she would be ok with them going out, but somewhere in the back of her mind Lucy felt that she wasn't ready for a boyfriend.  
Lucy continued to gaze at the falling snow, thinking about what she should say to Cavan when she was approached by Hermione, who was Lucy's best friend in her house. "You look troubled Lucy, do you want to talk about anything?" Hermione said. Lucy was grateful for her kindness and decided to tell her everything that was on her mind. They ended up talking and laughing for hours. but in the end Lucy, with the help of Hermione's wise advice, decided that she would wait at least another year and see how she felt about Cavan.  
A few minutes later they were joined by Harry and Ron who offered to start a game of wizards chess. Lucy new she could beat them easily so she accepted the offer. they weren't even 5 minutes into the game when Ariana, stormed over and knocked the chess board off the table and began screaming at Lucy.  
"YOU BITCH WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO STEAL MY FRIENDS! I WAS FUCKING FRIENDS WITH THEM FIRST! NOT YOU, AND I LIKED CAVAN FIRST TOO BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND STEAL HIM FROM ME TOO!!"  
Lucy was startled by Ariana's aggressiveness. She knew Ariana was crazy but she never thought she was this crazy! Lucy opened her mouth to try to reason with her, at the same time Ariana grabbed the chess board off the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands to defend Lucy but they were too late. With one swift movement Ariana swung the chess board and hit Lucy in the head. It wasn't a bad hit but it was enough to knock Lucy unconscious, and like a beautiful doll Lucy crumpled to the ground. 

What happened next was all a blur. Everyone rushed to protect Lucy and no one talked to Ariana unless they were screaming at her and asking her why she would do something so mean to such a sweet girl. She was taken to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey suggested a good night's rest was what she needed and that she would give her some healing potion in the morning. Lucy's head felt numb, and she felt so alone in the hospital wing, she really wished she had her friends to keep her company. Strangely enough, right at that moment Lucy heard a knock on the window. She turned on her stomach and looked out the window. There behind the glass was Neon, Ellie and Veronica on a hippogriff! Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, she jumped out of bed and ran to open the window. Neon was the first to speak.  
"Oh my goodness, thank God you're alright! we heard about what that bitch Ariana did to you so we all came as soon as we could, we thought she might have killed you!!"  
" yeah are you ok Lucy?" Veronica asked looking genuinely concerned.  
"I'm sure i'll be fine" Lucy responded and rubbed her head which was still throbbing. "but never mind me where did you get the hippogriff?"  
"oh we have our connections" Ellie said with a mischievous grin. "Come take a ride with us, and then we'll bring you back to the hospital wing"  
Even though she had a terrible headache and it was snowing and all she was wearing was a thin night gown, Lucy couldn't resist the offer.  
She climbed on to the hippogriff's back in between Neon and Veronica. "Hold on tight" Neon instructed as she give the hippogriff a light kick on it's side.  
They shot forward at through the air, almost as fast as a nimbus 2000. The wind whipped through their hair and they all found themselves laughing and screaming at every dive and turn they made. It was a truly magical experience and no one wanted to go back to bed. But eventually Lucy was returned to the hospital wing, with a slightly clearer head and windblown hair. She closed the window and watched her three lovely friends fly through the sky until she couldn't see them anymore.


	12. Chapter 12  Veronica

After a thrilling night on the hippogriff, Veronica and her friends decided to go to sleep. They all said good night to each other and went to their different rooms. She was about to walk up the stairs, when she saw someone sitting on a couch by the fire. Veronica froze. She only saw the back of the person's head, which meant whoever this person was, they hadn't seen her yet. She did not know what the punishment was for sneaking out, and she was not too interested in finding it out either. She tip-toed quietly toward the set of stairs, not wanting to disturb (or get caught by) this mysterious person. She was on the first step when she heard, "Freeze!"  
Veronica sighed deeply. When she turned around, she saw Cedric standing there, with a book in his hand.  
"Hi." she tried to sound nonchalant.  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.  
"I was just about to ask you the same question." Veronica responded. It was a trick she learned about when being interrogated; answer the question with another question. That way, it would give more time to think of an excuse.  
Cedric laughed and rubbed his chin. "You know, I was told that a girl in Hufflepuff had been sneaking around late at night. She hasn't been caught yet, but I was voted to catch her in the act, and report her."  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
"You know nothing about this?"  
"No."  
"You didn't answer my question, where did you go?" He asked calmly. "I'm sorry, I am just obeying protocol." His eyes softened.  
"I went to the bathroom." She stated.  
After all that time to think, that was my best answer? Very smooth, Veronica, real smooth. Veronica thought to herself.  
Cedric nodded. He gave her a look as if he could see right through her. Then, he looked her up and down.  
Veronica thought he was checking her out.  
"I don't recall seeing a washroom outside." He pointed to her boots that were still fresh with snow.  
"I got lost." She hated lying, especially to Cedric. The way the soft light of the fire shone on his face made him look even more attractive.  
"After being here for four months, you got lost? I don't believe it." He gave her a sly smile.  
"Well, believe it or not, that's my story."  
"Too bad it's fiction." He taunted. "And too bad I'm too tempted to believe you."  
Veronica blushed.  
Cedric sat back down. "I will not tell, if you sit down with me."  
"Alright." Veronica said, and sat down. He was totally crushing on her.  
They talked about all sorts of things, but mostly they talked about her beauty, and the love of her friends. They must have been up all night, because when she had finally went to bed, the sun was starting to show through the windows. Veronica enjoyed talking to Cedric. It was her first date at Hogwarts, and it was totally romantic, with the fire and the cozy, relaxing, warm couch.  
Although she had an exciting night, her day would be a disaster. Flying lessons were being delayed for a reason that everyone was made unaware of. It was a relief for Veronica, though. She did not have a broom. Well, she did have a broom, but it was an ordinary broom that she had bought at a muggle store. It was the only thing that her secret admirer hadn't given her. But there was a deeper reason for Veronica to dread flying lessons. She did not want anyone to know about her secret. She had not even told her BFFs.  
After only two hours of sleep, Veronica was surprisingly well rested. She met up with Ellie, Neon and Lucy.  
"I was allowed to go to my classes, as long as I wear this bandage." Lucy pointed to the bandage on her head.  
They all gave her a hug. She had been through something extremely tragic.  
"I am very excited to go flying today. We have waited long enough." Ellie stated.  
"I agree." Neon agreed strongly. "I wonder what the reason is for delaying it so long."  
"We can't complain, we were flying last night." Ellie winked.  
"Ha ha ahahahaaha hahaa ha a" The girls laughed at their inside joke.  
At that time, four older boys walked by and checked the girls out.  
Veronica felt like it was the perfect time to tell her friends about Cedric.  
"It lasted until the morning?" Lucy said suggestively.  
"No! Not like that! We just talked. It was amaaaaazing." Veronica reminisced.  
They walked to where the rest of their class was. Everyone was talking amongst one another, but Veronica couldn't help noticing a girl with bland blonde hair glaring at her. It caught her off guard, so she looked away, but when she looked back, this girl was still glaring.  
Veronica ignored it. She had too much on her mind to deal with a pouty girl.  
"Hello everyone, I am Professor Hooch." Their professor greeted. "First, everyone put your brooms on the ground."  
Everyone followed her instructions. This was going to be extremely embarrassing for Veronica.  
"Now everyone, say..." Professor Hooch said with spirit. "UP!"  
A chorus of "Up" was heard. Veronica did not even think to try, but she noticed that she was the only one not saying anything.  
She halfheartedly said "Up" a few times.  
After a while, she looked up. She was the only one that did not get her broom up.  
Professor Hooch walked over to her. "Now, Vernica is it?"  
Veronica nodded. She was embarrassed; everyone was looking at her.  
"Your broom is being a bit devious, you have to show it who's boss."  
Veronica had to make up a lie. She hated lying, and she had been doing that a lot lately. "My broom does not respond to "up" it can only fly when I am on it."  
"Have you flown it, before being taught?"  
"No, no I haven't. I was just told."  
"Alright, then show us how your broom can fly." She seemed to not believe her. "If your broom cannot respond to a simple command, I highly doubt it can fly. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Go ahead." She gestured to the broom.  
"Okay," Veronica got on the broom, and slowly lifted herself off the ground. Before she knew it, she was at level with some of the windows on a higher floor. She looked down to see her class oohing and ahing. They all knew that it was a difficult task to go so high up on a broom, especially without being taught. She did a few hundred somersaults in the air, and landed on her feet. By this time, more people had gathered to see this magical spectacle.  
"I am flabbergasted! That's rad!" Professor Hooch exclaimed.  
The whole audience clapped and cheered. They were even chanting, "Veronica! Veronica! Veronica!"  
She was starting to see that her curse was not a curse at all, but a special gift.  
"It is a stubborn broom, but it is amazing!" Someone yelled.  
Professor Hooch came up to Veronica to examine the broom. "What is this?" Professor Hooch pointed at the barcode that Veronica forgot to take off.  
"Umm..." Veronica squirmed.  
"Wait, this is an ordinary muggle broom!"  
Everyone gasped.  
"How were you able to fly?" She inquisited.  
"It's dark magic!" Screeched the girl who had earlier glared at Veronica. "She probably used it last night on Cedric Diggory!" She pointed a shaky finger at her.  
Everyone gasped.  
"That is a dangerous accusation, Halda Magnum!"  
Everyone gasped.  
"I need to speak with you, Veronica, you need to explain something to me." The professor grabbed her arm. The sea of students parted for them, which made a walk way.  
"I told Hufflepuff that you were sneaking out, and Cedric bravely took on the responsibility. He is strong and powerful, how could you defeat him?" Halda Magnum screamed.  
Everyone gasped.  
When inside, Veronica was told to see Dumbledore, but he was busy tending to a Harry Potter related thing. Veronica had to explain that she had the power to fly, and then was told that she musn't tell anybody about it, because it can result in harmful consequences.


	13. Chapter 13  Eleanora

Dearest Ellie,

I am on break frim my school in london! you now what this means, I CAN COME VISIT YOU!

I love you, my beautiful sunshine,  
love,  
Amrit

Eliie stared at the letter and her eyes filled with wonder. How did Amrit send her this by owl mail? He was a muggle! then she realized that he must have gone to that post office in hogsmeade. Oh that makes sense she thought.

She hugged the letter and her heart was so full of joy she almost thought she'd sing but she didn't because caitlin was waking up and she didn't want Caitlin to know how beautiful her voice sounded. (a/n By the way, Caitlin was the girl who was a TOTAL BITCh to Ellie on the train!)

She combed her shining hair and then she went down to breakfast. She couldn't wait to tell her friends!

When she got to the great hall, she stopped at Lucy's table first. Lucy's bandage was gone and Ellie was so relieved! She told Lucy and then she told Veronica and she told Neon last and when she did all the slytherins looked at her and she felt scared. All of her friends were like freaking out! After class they went to the courtyard to talk about it.

"When is he going to be here" Neon wanted to know.  
"Yeah Veronica said. You've told us so much about him!"  
"This is so exciting!" Lucy said.

"He didn't say so I hope its soon. He's always surprising me!" Then Ellie blushed because she didn't want to seem like she was gushing. She was like the opposite of an LG and thats what an LG would do.

Suddenly Amrit was in the court yard!

"Amrit OMG how did you get hear?" Ellie screamed.

"This guy Hagrid picked me up on a flying motorcycle. It was cool."

Amrit was so effortlessly stylish in the way he dressed and talked that all of the other girls were a little bit jealous. Not very much because super hot guys liked all of them, but they knew that Ellie's bf was the hottest.

"Ellie can I speak to you alone?" Amrit said suddenly. Ellie was curious. Veronica, Lucy and Neon all raised their eyebrows like they knew something was going to happen. Ellie blushed again, and her friends giggled.

Amrit and Ellie walked over to a tree with beautiful blossoms of rainbow colours. It was the most beautiful tree in the courtyard, and she was sure that no guy had ever talked to Caitlin under it! She laughed a little under her breath.

"Ellie I think we should break up."

Ellie stared at him in discombobulation. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I love you, but I can't deal with the fact that you're a witch. I have to be with... you know... a normal girl."

Ellie was hurt. She WAS normal Amrit just DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT. She held back her tears.

"I hope you understand. Good bye"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR A JERK!" she screamed and then he was gone, never to be seen again. Despair washed over her and she collapsed beneath the tree. She knew she'd never love agian.

Then all her friends were around her and they were comforted her. They always knew just what to say and she felt affection in her broken heart for her comrades.

"I have an idea." Neon said suddenly. She was always the adventurous one. "We need to make Ellie feel better. So what we need is a sleepover."

"But we're all in different houses, silly!" Veronica cried!

"I know where we can have it." Lucy said stridently. "Look at this book I got out of the library today."

The book was open to a page about a mysterious thing called the room of requirement. The girls all looked at each other. This was the perfect place for a sleepover!

So the girls got a DVD player (a/n well not an actually DVD player of course! Its like the wizard version!) and a bunch of movies like Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2 and snuck down to the room of requirement after they were supposed to be in bed. They were so scared but they knew they couldn't get caught because this was such a brilliant idea! As they were standing in front of the room, all of a sudden they turned and saw Professor Snape. "WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE" he thundered. They knew they were in trouble now!

Suddenly Neon remembered somthing! Snape thought she was hot!

"You wouldn't want to get ME in trouble, would you?" she said, twirling her hair.

The other girls couldn't believe what they were seeing!

"Oh... uh... er... no I guess not."

The girls thought something was going to happen but then Snape just walked away. "Maybe he didn't want to get in trouble" Ellie thought wisely.

Then the girls went into the room of requirement and had their sleepover and it was awesome!


	14. Chapter 14 Neon

"Oh my" said Neon walking in to her Potions class.  
She spilled some water on her skirt. She decided before class that she should clean it up, she quickly ran into the hallway, did a quick spell.  
"Much better" she said smiling at her skirt.  
Neon walked into her classroom to see not Professor Snape, but another man. He was hairy, gross looking and had a weird face.  
"You're late! 10 points from Slytherin" He said.  
Neon made a face.  
"Who does this man think he is?" She thought, she was still a little tired from the awesome sleepover.  
"I am Professor Craig. I'm a nice guy, you know why? Because I build houses for poor muggle people. Yeah, I know something called me to it. I'm amazing and a very humble guy. I also have 2 squib children and they cost my a lot of money, but I still love them."  
Neon had to sit through that class with Lucy who just took her notes.  
"Also, who here would like to come build houses for the poor muggle folks?" asked Professor Craig.  
Almost everyone put up her hand except Neon and the other Slytherins,  
"I have better things on my mind then to do that." She thought.  
After class Neon was walking with Lucy,  
"I can't believe it, this is once in a lifetime oppruotionity!" Lucy said while jumping up and down  
"You know I was offered a spot on the English Jr. Quidditch Team, but this is totally more awesome."  
While Neon and Lucy were walking when Cavan ran up to Neon.  
"Hey Neon, I need you to do me a favour, can you send this to your mom? My owl is a little sick at the moment." he paused  
"Hi..i Lucy." He said.  
"Yeah um, Neon you would be a doll, thanks!" He hugged her and ran off looking quite red.  
Well someone likes you don't they." Said Neon to Lucy.  
"I guess." she answered.  
"Well I have some paperwork to do, I'll talk to you later Neon."  
"Bye!" Said Neon.  
Neon wondered what was in Cavans package. She went to a corner of the school and silently opened it.  
It was a bottle with a bit of yellow blackish liquid.  
"I wonder what this is." She asked herself  
She opened the letter attached  
"To my dearest father, I know this may be a little dangerous, but do not fret, I highly doubt Neon read this. I trust her, my owl is currently ill and is unable to make the journey home. The Dark Lord..."  
Neon stopped  
"WHATTTT THE FUCK OH SWEET FUCK!" She yelled to herself. She stopped reading it, she didn't want to know what it was about.  
She rewrapped the package and attached it to her owl.  
"Come on Specs you can do it!"  
Neon did not want to know anything about the Dark Lord.  
"Speaking of Dark, when did it get really cloudy all of sudden?" Neon thought to herself  
Then she checked her sundial watch  
"AH IT'S 8:50! I have to get to the common room in 10 minutes!" Neon ran as fast as she could but unfortunately someone got in her path.  
"You're running in the halls." Said Snape  
"Oh shit!"thought Neon.  
"uh well you see, I need to get to the common room asap." She said  
"You know, you owe me for not ratting you and your little friends out." He said walking closer and closer.  
He was touching her arm now.  
"Well, you know what. How about I give you this chocolate frog and yeah. You keep that." She said quickly and ran off.  
"EW ew ew ew..." Thought Neon.  
It felt good at the same time, someone touching her arm.  
Neon ran and quickly said the password. It was then that the bell chimed 9 times.  
"YES NOT LATE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Neon yelled.  
Everyone gave her a strange look.  
"You may not be late, bu your loud as fuck." Said Draco.  
"Pfft, whatever." Said Neon.  
The next few days were the same, people that were going on the trip had to do volunteer work and pay a huge amount of money. But all of them said it would be worth it in the end. That was until one day.  
Neon walked into potions class and all the people that were suppose to go on the trip ran out crying.  
"What just happened?" Asked Neon to another girl. Her name was Linda May, another Slytherin girl.  
"He canceled the trip." She said  
"WHAT? Asshole." Said Neon.  
Neon felt it wasn't right that her friends dream was crushed so she decided to dig up some dirt on that Craig fellow.  
"Where do you think your going?" He yelled.  
"UP YOURS!" She screamed at him.  
She gave him the finger and left.  
After a few hours of working it all made sense, the hairiness, self righteousness and stupidity.  
HE WAS A SASQUATH! Neon told everyone, the believed her and he was kicked out. When Snap returned from his little break, they had to catch up because Mr. Craig taught them nothing.  
In the end it was worth it because he was an idiot. Lucy was still sad, but not because of the trip, Neon knew it was something else but she couldn't figure out what.


	15. Chapter 15 Lucy

After potions class Lucy ran straight to her dormitory. She was having the most horrible week and all she really wanted was to be alone for a while so she could think.  
Christmas was in a few days, but Lucy found that she couldn't fully enjoy the all the holiday festivities because nothing seemed to be going right.  
She felt stupid for trusting professor Craig, and for giving up her spot on the Jr English quidditch team. Her father had played for the Jr English quidditch team in his day, and she knew that he would be proud of her, but now that she had given up her spot how could he be? However, this was not the worst of Lucy's problems. She began to replay the scene in her head. The scene that she couldn't stop thinking about yet caused her so much pain to revisit.  
In her head she saw the events that had happened a few days ago. She was skipping down the corridor, on her way to meet her friends in the room of requirement for their epic sleepover. She remembered hearing Cavan's voice in the corridor up ahead, and how she thought she would go say hello. striding confidently towards Cavan's voice with her blonde curls bouncing behind her, she was just about to open her mouth to call his name when she heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"I can't back out now, I'm in no position to at this point. If I were to leave now then they would kill me and Neon too. The Dark Lord is not forgiving"  
Lucy remembered how she felt then. She remembered her heart racing and feeling like her limbs were weighing her down and she couldn't move. What happened next, Lucy could not remember. The concussion that Ariana gave her made it hard to remember things sometimes, but she remembered finding herself in the room of requirement and how she had been immediately comforted by her friends, but even her friends could not make her forget what she had just heard.  
Was Cavan a death eater, was Neon in danger? The constant swirl of questions in Lucy's head made her dizzy. She finally came to her senses and sat on her bed next to Posy. She still had homework to do and it she hadn't eaten dinner yet, but Lucy found herself drifting off to sleep anyways.

The next morning in the great hall Lucy went to sit next to Ellie. She couldn't bear to see Ellie so upset. Her beautiful brown eyes had seemed to have lost their sparkle since Amrit broke up with her. Lucy brought her a chocolate chip pancake and let her vent about how horrible Amrit was.  
"what a jerk! I hope his future career involves mandrakes!" lucy yelled and they both giggled at this. They were so busy laughing with their insults for amrit that they almost didn't notice Veronica being verbally abused by Halda Magnum (ew).  
" I know you've been using dark magic to on Cedric Diggory! there's no way he would just like you the way you are! You're ugly and stupid and we all no you used dark magic to enchant your broom! and what's worse is that you don't have any friends to defend you"  
"oh yes she does" hollered Neon who had arrived just in time.  
"Yeah we're her friends and we know you're just jealous that Cedric likes her more than you!" Lucy joined in with Ellie at her side, who already had her wand in her hand.  
Halda knew she was outnumbered so she sat down humiliated and defeated, and what was even better was that Cedric was close by and he couldn't take his eyes off Veronica.  
"What is it with all these bitches at Hogwarts?" Neon said while adjusting her super cute neon bow in her hair. since no one knew the answer to this question they all just linked arms and walked out of the great hall smiling at there obvious victory over Halda Magnum.


	16. Chapter 16 Veronica

Christmas was soon, and all the girls decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. They were excited for their first Christmas feast. Ellie, Neon and Veronica were sitting outside, even though it was quite cold. They saw Lucy coming toward them. She had an envelope in her hand.  
"Hi Lucy! What do you have in your hand?" Ellie asked.  
"My aunt sent a letter today." Lucy started.  
"What did it say?" Neon prompted.  
"She wants me to be with her on Christmas. It's tradition, and she said in the letter that she is lonely. I have to leave today." Lucy said.  
"Aww." They all hugged each other.  
"I wish I could stay, but I need to go."  
"We understand." Veronica comforted.  
"I just got a sweet phone for an early Christmas present. I'll take pictures to keep you posted." Ellie announced.  
"And there is always owl mail. Don't worry, it will be like you never left." Neon stated.  
"Yes, and I won't be gone too long." Lucy hugged everyone and went to her room to pack.  
The rest of the girls walked around Hogwarts. They wondered how many students were leaving and how many were staying. As they were discussing this, Annette Curtain passed by them.  
"I hate you, Neon" Annette yelled.  
"Love me or hate me, it's all an obsession." Neon retorted.  
Ellie and Veronica high fived Neon at the same time.  
"I am not obsessed with you." Annette blushed. "It's not like I care about your friends, Veronica and Ellie and that friend Lucy who's leaving. And your hot step brother."  
"It seems like you know a lot about me, are you sure you're not obsessed?"  
"Everybody knows everything about you." Annette snickered.  
Neon couldn't argue, she was pretty popular. They left Neon's fan girl to her own rage and they could not help laughing.  
"I bet she has no friends." Veronica giggled.  
"Yeah, I bet she takes pictures of you when you're not looking." Ellie laughed.  
"I hope she doesn't take any from any bad angles." Neon frowned.  
"There are no bad angles when it comes to you." Snape said, coming out of nowhere.  
They all shivered, as he disappeared into the darkness.  
"Woah, that was creepy." Veronica stated.  
"Uh-huh." Ellie agreed.  
Neon shrugged. "I'm kind of getting used to it."  
"Ewwww!" Ellie and Veronica looked disgusted.  
"SKAAANKS!"  
The girls turned around to see who had uttered that ugly and horrid scream. There, stood Annette Curtain, with three other girls. They were all glaring at them.  
"Wait, that's Halda." Veronica pointed.  
"And that's Caitlin. And fricken' Ariana." Ellie observed.  
They saw that all four girls had their wands out, ready to do some magical spell.  
Ellie, Veronica and Neon raised their wands as well.  
"We're outnumbered." Veronica seemed worried.  
"No you're not." Lucy came up beside her, wand in hand.  
They all smiled at each other and nodded. Together, they exclaimed, "Colloportus!"  
Caitlin, Ariana, Halda, and Annette fell to the ground.  
The girls walked away, and helped Lucy with her luggage.  
"I guess you were wrong, Veronica, she does have friends." Ellie pointed out.  
"They sure are ugly." Neon made a face.  
They went to see Lucy off, and vowed to keep in touch.


	17. Chapter 17 Eleanora

With Lucy gone, things were pretty dull around Hogwarts, but the girls still had the big Christmas feast to look forward to. They decided that they all needed to get ready together, so Veronica snuck them into the Hufflepuff tower. When they got to her dorm, Halda turned and gave them a dirty look.

"I'm going to tell Professor Sprout, you bitches!" she exclaimed in a screechy voice.

But all of the girls looked at each other and just said "WHATEVER" the didn't even pay attention to her. When she saw how confident they were she just went to her bed and layed down and didn't bug them anymore.

The girls spent forever doing their hair and make-up and picking out their clothes. When they were finnally ready they looked in the mirror and smiled.

"We're definitely the hottest chicks at Hogwarts!" Ellie said and Neon and Veronica smiled humbly. "Come on, lets go!"

So they went down to the great hall and then they had to separate, which SUCKED but it was okay because the food was awesome! When Ellie sat down at Gryffindor table, she saw a guy sitting across from her. She had been so preoccupied with Amrit that she had never even noticed him! "Hi Im Riley you must be Ellie" he said. Caitlin was sitting next to him and was all rageful that he wasn't paying attention to her but Ellie didn't care. How did he now her name when he was so gorgeous? They talked for the rest of the feast and after, he totally kissed her!

A few months later, in April, the girls were in the library. They were looking at books and pretending to study but really they were just talking to each other about stuff. Suddenly, Lucy (who came back after Chirstmas, of course!) ran over with a book. "look at this! She said. She had the book open to an article about something called the chest of powers, and this is what it said.

The Chest of Powers is a mystical object that is said to be hidden in the Forbidden Forset at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is legendary, said to give its finders a myriad of powers, like telepathy and other things. It can also be very dangerous if yielded by the wrong people. It has never been found.

Wow, this looks nuts! Neon screamed!

"Shhh!" Veronica said! "I think WE should find this!"

"Suh-mart!" Ellie congratulated her!

They all high-fived and then went back to whispering.

Little did the girls know, they might have to find the chest sooner then they thought. For hiding among the stacks of books was a dark, sinister person.

Lord Voldemort was watching them.


	18. Chapter 18  Neon

You're probably wondering what happened? Summer happened. Two of our writers went abroad so we couldn't write anything. BUT WE'RE BACK!

The next morning, Neon was excited, but she was upset she had to hide it inside her. She couldn't tell anyone about this 'mazing discovery her and her gal pals found out. Neon was in her common room reading some book on hot wizards when Draco Malfoy came in screaming.

"NEW KID NEW KID THERE IS A NEW KID HERE!"

The whole room went into chaos. Every kid from the first year ran into the common room.

Neon sat with her friends, breaking the status quo of the sorted tables.

"I wonder who the new kid is?" Said Veronica

"I dunno, but I hope he's hot." replied Neon.

Neons dreams came true right then and there.

The doors opened, and a pale, short guy walked through the door. He was sexy. He looked pretty badass in Neons mind but Ellie didn't like him.

"He looks sketchy. Like, sketchy sketchy, the kind of sketchy thats too sketchy." Ellie said.

"Pfft is sexy. I want him in my robes now!"

"I really wish Lucy was here, she usually great sense of people" Said Veronica

"Here I am!" said Lucy.

All the girls were shocked

"OMG WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?" All three girls said in unison.

"I just got back!" said Lucy

The girls chatted while Dumbledore came to the front.

"Quiet, Quiet. That means you Seamus!" Yelled Dumbledore.

"This is our new student. Keith." Said Dumbledore.

"Even his name is sketchy." Said Ellie.

"SHHHH" said Neon totally in love with Keith.

The sorting began, and much the Neons happiness, he was but in Slytherin.

The doors opened again and some ginger kid was playing with bubbles was apparently Keith's cousin has to get sorted.

"Hufflepuff" thought Neon rolling her eyes.

Once again she was right.

Neon quickly made her way to say hi to Keith but before she could take two steps to the slytherin table Ellie pulled on her robes.

"I swear Neon, if you talk to him I will Jelly Leg Jinx you!"

"TOO FUCKING BAD!" said Neon

"I AM IN LOOOOVE!"

Neon skipped away.

"Hello, my name is Neon."

"hey." repled Keith.

"uh, so where you from?"

"Wales."

Neon made a disgusted face

"That blows."

"yeah."

"OMG HE IS SO COOL!" thought Neon

"play it cool, play it cool."

"Uh so, you wanna go out sometime."

Keith made a "wtf" face.

"uh, sure." he slurred

He smelled of glitter and drugs, sorta like Ke$ha on a good day.

Ellie had a bad feeling about him but all the other girls thought he just looked like he needed to bathe.


	19. Chapter 19  Lucy

Sorry for the Welsh jokes. At least they don't have anything to do with sheep.

* * *

Lucy had only just gotten back to Hogwarts and of course something exciting had already happened. A new student had just arrived and there was a large crowd of girls trying to get a glimpse of him. At the front of the crowd was none other that Neon, who'd already made her thoughts on this new boy well known.  
"KEITH IS SOOOOOO HOT!" squealed Neon.  
" NO HE ISN'T, HE LOOKS LIKE A PILE OF DRAGON DUNG!" Ellie hollered back.  
"Whatever. You better get used to him because we're going out sometime. I just asked him and he said yes!"  
Lucy and Veronica exchanged looks and then turned to look at Keith.  
He really wasn't that attractive. He was short and he looked like what a male version of Ke$ha might look like after a night of wild partying.  
"what kind of a name is Keith anyway?" Veronica said. Lucy and her started laughing, but stopped immediately as Keith began to walk towards them.  
Lucy and Veronica wondered if he had heard them laugh at his name and he looked kind of scary when he walked so they grabbed hands and squeezed. But luckily he passed right by them and started heading towards Neon, who was still arguing with Ellie.  
He whispered something in Neon's ear and handed her a piece of paper.  
Lucy and Veronica rushed over just as Neon was reading the letter.  
"what does it say? what does it say?" Lucy and Veronica said at the same time as the jumped up and down.  
Neon face went pale, well paler than usual that is, but then turned into a huge smile.  
"OMG HE ASKED ME TO GO TO AN MCR CONCERT WITH HIM!" neon screamed.  
"OMG HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU" the rest of them squealed with excitement and group hugged each other right then and there in the dinning hall.  
Even Ellie had forgotten about Keith's sketchyness and joined in the excitement. After all, getting asked to go to an MCR concert was kind of a big deal.  
"it says 'Hey Neon, I know we just met but I think you're really hot and I was wondering if you wanted to go to and MCR concert with me tonight at Hogsmead. yours sincerely, Keith". The girls all decided that they should go chill in the room of requirement and help Neon get ready for the MCR concert. Not like she had to do much anyways, Neon appearance was flawless. Just like the others.  
With their long silky hair trailing behind them and with smiles on their faces they skipped up the stairs and headed straight to the room of requirement.  
Upon arriving they realized that it wasn't called the room of requirement for nothing. The room was fully equipped with a salon style chair and mirror. As well as tables, racks and shelves which were absolutely packed with makeup, jewlery, and clothes which were all neon colors. While Neon got busy with picking her outfit, Ellie made her way over to the starbucks machine (yes, the room had a starbucks machine) and made double chocolate chip frappachinos for everyone. They all had so much fun helping Neon get ready. By the end she looked like a totally hot ultimate MCR fan. Amidst all the excitement Lucy, Veronica, and Ellie did their hair and makeup too, so together they all looked so beautiful it was ridiculous.  
After seeing off Neon, Lucy, Veronica and Ellie started making their way towards the library. They still hadn't forgot about the chest of powers, and they were determined to learn more about this mystical chest. On they're way they passed by two slytherin boys. Normally they would have just waled by but all three of them definitely heard them say Neon's name, so the hid bind a classroom door and listened closely.  
"Oh yeah that Keith guy said he's going to take Neon to the MCR concert and get her really drunk, and...yeah you know"  
one of the boys said.  
"seriously man! well who could blame him really. Neon's hot, and so are her friends. Like I would so try to get Lucy drunk, or Ellie, or Veronica. Everyone knows they're the hottest girls at hogwarts"  
The girls exchanged looks of astonishment and ran as fast as they could towards Hogsmead, Their friend was in trouble!  
They got to the concerts in no less than five minutes. They were all short of breath from running, but the roses in their cheeks just made them look more beautiful. The security guard let them in even though they didnt have tickets!  
Lucy scanned the crowd frantically. Finally her eyes fell upon Neon who was jumping up and down to the music with Keith hovering close by.  
Lucy pushed her way through the crowd towards Neon with Ellie and Veronica following closely behind. As soon as they were close enough they grabbed Neon's hand and pulled her close to them so they could tell her what they heard the slytherin boys say.  
Neon didn't want to believe them, but she knew her friends would never lie to her, so she followed them towards the gate leaving Keith look like like a loser all by himself.  
"I had my doubts about trusting a Welsh boy, but I thought he was different" Neon sobbed.  
They all comforted her and gave her hugs, they hated to see their beloved friend so upset.  
Hand in hand they took a short cut through the forest to get back to Hogwarts.  
Most people were scared of the forest but they were brave girls. Hogwarts was withing their sight now, and they would have gotten there in no time had it not been for what happened next.  
No one was quite sure what happened exactly, but one minute they were standing in the forest and the next they were falling through the ground!  
The landed in what appeared to be a cave! They pulled out their wands and began exploring.  
Lucy walked deeper in to the cave, she had a feeling that this place had known powerful magic and she was drawn to it. Suddenly, Lucy tripped on a rock she had not seen and fell on the caves damp floor.  
"LUCY!" they all exclaimed as they rushed to help her. But they were stopped in their tracks before they could assist her. Because right there before them was something that they had all seen pictures of in their books, but never thought they would see in real life. THEY HAD FOUND THE CHEST OF POWERS.


End file.
